Cronologia di Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)
Questa cronologia degli eventi della [[Pirati dei Caraibi (saga)|saga di Pirati dei Caraibi riporta]] le date dei principali eventi della saga, ambientata complessivamente tra il 1728 e il 1751. Questa datazione è stata calcolata in base al fatto che Oltre i Confini del Mare è ambientato nel 1750 mentre La Vendetta di Salazar nel 1751. Per maggiori informazioni, consultare questa pagina. Ambientazione dei film * 1728: La Maledizione della Prima Luna. * 1729: La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma e Ai Confini del Mondo. * 1750: Oltre i Confini del Mare. * 1751: La Vendetta di Salazar. Eventi 1485 * Hernán Cortés nasce a Medellìn, in Spagna 1513 * Juan Ponce de León scopre la Florida alla scoperta delle meraviglie del Nuovo Mondo nella sua ricerca della Fonte della Giovinezza . 1519 * Hernan Cortés distrugge l'Impero Azteco brandendo la sua spada magica. * Gli Atztechi, sperando di placare la furia di Cortés, gli consegnano un forziere contenente 882 monete in oro azteco. Cortés, tuttavia, prosegue la sua sanguinosa strage, motivo per cui gli dei aztechi, adirati, scagliano sul tesoro un'orrenda maledizione. Cortés, ignaro della maledizione, imbarca il tesoro su una nave diretta in Spagna per donarlo all'imperatore di Spagna Carlo V. Tuttavia, al largo del Mar dei Caraibi, la nave con il tesoro affonda presso un complesso di scogli chiamato poi Isla de Muerta. Qui, i sopravvissuti portano in una grotta il tesoro. 1523 * Juan Ponce de Leòn giunge con la sua nave, la Santiago, in Florida per cercare la Fonte della Giovinezza. La Santiago salpa dalla Florida durante una violenta tempesta che fa arenare la Santiago sulla scogliera. Ponce de Leòn muore sulla Santiago a causa di una ferita avvelenata ricevuta tempo prima sempre in Florida. * L'alchimista e geografo cinese Mao Kun compone una carta nautica con rotte ultraterrene. 1547 * 2 dicembre: Hernán Cortés''' muore in Spagna, tuttavia il suo spirito continua a vivere nella sua spada magica. '''1600 * 31 dicembre: '''Viene fondata la Compagnia Inglese delle Indie Orientali. '''ca. 1600-1660 * Un marinaio di nome Willem Van der Decken, capitano dell'''Olandese Volante'', al servizio della Compagnia Olandese delle Indie Orientali, salpa da Amsterdam per una spedizione mercantile diretta a Giava in Indonesia (colonia olandese). Durante il viaggio di ritorno in Olanda, l'Olandese Volante incappa presso Capo di Buona speranza (Sud Africa) in una tempesta. Volendo superare la tempesta a tutti i costi, Van der Decken imprecò ripetutamente fino a quando la nave affondò. Per la sua empietà, Ven der Deacken venne maledetto e lui e la sua ciurma vennero condannati a navigare per l'eternità a bordo dell'Olandese Volante, ora una nave fantasma, senza poter mai sbarcare. * Davy Jones incontra la ninfa del mare Calypso. I due si innamorano profondamente e Calypso concede a Jones l'immortalità a patto che lui conduca nel mondo dei morti le anime di coloro che muoiono in mare; inoltre Jones avrebbe potuto scendere a terra da Calypso soltanto una volta ogni 10 anni. Calypso dona a Jones l'Olandese Volante, la nave immortale, per poter adempiere al suo compito. * Dopo 10 anni di servizio, Davy Jones sbarca a terra per poter finalmente rivedere l'amata Calypso, tuttavia non trova nessuno ad aspettarlo. A causa di ciò, Jones, per vendicarsi, convoca in assemblea alla Baia dei Relitti i 9 più importanti pirati del mondo e mostra loro come confinare Calypso in forma umana, dicendogli che facendo ciò, essi avrebbero ottenuto il controllo sul mare. Seguendo le istruzioni di Jones, i nove pirati nobili imprigionano Calypso con i loro nove pezzi da otto in un corpo umano. Tempo dopo, Jones, comunque addolorato per il tradimento della amata, inizia a trascurare il suo dovere di traghettatore dei morti, iniziando anzi ad arruolare vivi nel proprio equipaggio e a sfruttare i propri poteri per risolvere faccende personali. Per questa sua disubbidienza al suo compito, la ciurma dell'Olandese, Jones compreso, inizia a trasformarsi in mostri marini antropomorfi. 1660 * 28 maggio: nasce Giorgio I di Hannover 1662 * Nasce Armando Salazar in SpagnaIn base all'età di Javier Bardem durante le riprese di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, ''ambientato nel 1751. Bardem aveva 46 anni durante le riprese del film, avvenute tra il 17 febbraio e il 21 luglio del 2015. Il fatto che la prima morte di Salazar nel Triangolo del Diavolo avvenne nel 1708 pone la sua nascita nel 1662.. '''ca. 1670' * Si tiene il secondo consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca alla Baia dei Relitti, in cui Henry Morgan e Bartholomew compongono il Codice Piratesco in cui vengono riunite le poche regole che ogni pirata deve rispettare. Viene inoltre deciso un canto della Fratellanza, con lo scopo di dare la chiamata a tutti i pirati per richiamarli a concilio: Hoist the Colours. 1671 * Nasce Edward Teague. * Nasce Weatherby Swann. 1673 * Apre la taverna La Sposa Fedele (Faithful Bride) a Tortuga. 1677 * Nasce Hector Barbossa nel West Country, in Inghilterra. 1678 * Nasce Jack Teague nei Caraibi. 1679 * Nasce Sao Feng. 1680 * Nasce Edward Teach a Bristol, in Inghilterra. * Nasce Sputafuoco Bill Turner a Glasgow, in ScoziaSecondo Jack Sparrow - Picco Poseidone William "Sputafuoco Bill" Turner ha 10 anni in più di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. * Nasce Christophe-Julien de RapièrNel capitolo 1 del romanzo Il prezzo della libertà si dice che Christophe è di 10 anni più vecchio di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. 1682 * Nasce Joshamee Gibbs in InghilterraIn base all'età di Kevin McNally durante le riprese di La Maledizione della Prima Luna, ambientato nel 1728. McNally aveva 46 anni durante le riprese del film, avvenute tra il 28 ottobre 2002 e il 7 marzo 2003, il che pone la nascita di Gibbs nel 1682.. 1683 * 10 novembre: Giorgio Augusto nasce ad Hannover, in Germania. 1684 * Nasce Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla in una piantagione nei possedimenti spagnoli del Nord AmericaNel capitolo 1 del romanzo Il prezzo della libertà si dice che Esmeralda è di 6 anni più vecchia di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. 1687 * Nasce Cutler Beckett da Jonathan Beckett Sr. e da una donna sconosciuta nel Somerset Shire, InghilterraSecondo Pirati dei Caraibi - Il prezzo della libertà Cutler Beckett ha 3 anni in più di Jack Sparrow. La cronologia in base a Oltre i Confini del Mare (ambientato nel 1750) e La Vendetta di Salazar (ambientato nel 1751) colloca la nascita di Jack Sparrow intorno al 1690, il che pone la nascita di Cutler Beckett nel 1687.. 1688 * 25 agosto: Henry Morgan muore per cirrosi epatica a Port Royal. * Nasce Pintel. 1690 * Nasce Jack Sparrow a bordo di una nave durante un tifone nell'Oceano Indiano da Edward Teague e da una donna sconosciutaIn base al fatto che Jack Sparrow ha 38 anni in ''Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna'', ''ambientato nel 1728.. * Nasce Mullroy. '''1692' * 7 giugno: un terremoto devasta la città di Port Royal, provocando l'inabissamento di due terzi della città nel Mar dei Caraibi e la morte di complessivamente tra le 1000 e le 3000 persone. 1695 * Nasce Robert Greene in InghilterraNel capitolo 1 di Pirati dei Caraibi - Il prezzo della libertà ''si dice che Robert Greene è cinque anni più giovane di Jack Sparrow (nato nel 1690).. '''1698' * Apre il negozio The Swift and Sons Chart House nella città britannica di Saint Martin sull'omonima isola[http://it.piratideicaraibi.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mappa_firmamento_di_G._W._Swift.jpg L'iscrizione sulla mappa nel negozio riporta: "Cartographer services & Sales. Est. 1698."]. 1700 * Nasce Angelica Teach in Spagna. Sua madre muore dandola alla luce e l'identità di suo padre (Barbanera) è sconosciuta, di conseguenza viene portata in un convento a Siviglia. * Nasce James Norrington, figlio di Lawrence Norrington. 1702 - 1713 * Guerra di successione spagnola, a cui Edward Teach partecipa come marinaio a bordo di una nave corsara. 1705 * Torrents entra a far parte della ciurma di Davy Jones a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Torrents stringe un patto con Jones: se egli gli porterà la leggendaria spada di Cortés, Jones lo libererà dalla schiavitù a bordo dell'Olandese. Per assicurarsi la lealtà di Torrents al patto, Jones marchia sul suo petto il simbolo del dio azteco Quetzalcoalt che si trovava sul fodero della spada di Cortés. * Left-Foot Louis rapisce Laura Smith. 1706 * Il giovane Jack Sparrow inizia la sua avventura per la ricerca della leggendaria spada di Cortés assemblando il suo primo equipaggio a bordo della piccola Barnacle. * Jack Sparrow trova la spada di Cortés e con essa sconfigge Left-Foot Louis. Inoltre lo spirito di Hernàn Cortés viene liberato dalla spada da Sparrow. Jack successivamente libera lo spirito di Montezuma, affinché sconfigga lo spirito di Cortés. 1708 * Battaglia presso il Triangolo del Diavolo, in cui una coalizione di 10 navi pirata affronta il cacciatore di pirati Capitan Armando Salazar dell'Armada Española. Durante la battaglia, la ciurma di una nave pirata, guidata dal giovane Jack Sparrow, riesce con uno stratagemma a far schiantare la nave spagnola contro degli scogli al centro del Triangolo, causando l'esplosione della nave e la conseguente morte di Salazar e del suo equipaggio. Tuttavia, siccome quel luogo era stregato, Salazar e la sua ciurma restarono imprigionati nella caverna come fantasmi. * Nasce William Turner Jr. da William Turner Sr. e da una donna sconosciuta a Glasgow, in Scozia. 1710 * Nasce Elizabeth Swann da Weatherby Swann e una donna sconosciuta a Londra, Inghilterra. * Guerra tra la Fratellanza Piratesca e i pirati ribelli. Jack Sparrow viene rapito dai pirati traditori a bordo della La Vipère, dove conosce Robert Greene. Jack e Robert, dopo essere scappati, si arruolano nella Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali. 1712 * Christophe-Julien de Rapièr uccide Don RafaelIl prezzo della libertà, capitolo 11, Pirates and Rogues - Christophe uccise Don Rafael due anni dopo che Jack Sparrow lasciò l'Isola dei Relitti (1710).. Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla diventa il nuovo Pirata Nobile del Mar dei Caraibi. 1714 * 1 agosto: Giorgio I di Hannover viene incoronato Re di Gran Bretagna e d'Irlanda. 1715 * Jack Sparrow salva il brigantino Fair Wind da un attacco di pirati. Viene premiato da Cutler Beckett, direttore degli affari della Compagnia delle Indie nell'Africa Occidentale, con la promozione al grado di capitano della Wicked Wench, ''un vecchio mercantile della CompagniaIl prezzo della libertà, capitolo 4. Jack Sparrow aveva 25 anni quando Cutler Beckett lo promosse al rango di capitano della Wicked Wench.. '''1716' * Beckett assegna a Jack Sparrow il compito di trovare il tesoro della leggendaria isola di Kerma. Jack lo trova, tuttavia, non volendo che la Compagnia creasse problemi agli abitanti dell'isola, non riferì a Beckett l'ubicazione del tesoro. Beckett ordinò a Jack di trasportare un carico di schiavi dal Nord Africa alle Americhe; Jack si ribellò: liberò gli schiavi e rubò la Wicked Wench. Gli uomini di Beckett riuscirono a rintracciare Sparrow e la sua nave e poi Beckett marchiò Jack come un pirata e fece affondare la Wicked Wench. ''Jack Sparrow strinse un accordo con Davy Jones: Jones gli avrebbe restituito la ''Wicked Wench ''e Jack, in cambio, allo scadere di 13 anni si sarebbe consegnato a Jones per servirlo a bordo dell'Olandese Volante''Nel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di'' La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma'' e Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientati 10 anni prima, nel 1729. Il patto tra Jack Sparrow e Davy Jones venne stipulato 13 anni prima gli eventi di La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma, quindi nel 1716..'' '''1717' * 28 novembre: il pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach cattura un vascello proveniente dalla Guiana francese, il Concorde, per ribattezzarlo Queen Anne's Revenge. * Jack Sparrow inizia la ricerca dell'oro dell'ombra in un viaggio attraverso tutti i Sette Mari. 1718 * 22 novembre: il pirata Edward "Barbanera" Teach partecipa alla battaglia di Ocracoke, al termine della quale viene creduto morto. * Jack Sparrow, a bordo della Perla Nera, intraprende un viaggio alla ricerca della leggendaria Isla de Muerta con il suo tesoro azteco. Tuttavia, Hector Barbossa, primo ufficiale di Jack, solleva un ammutinamento contro Sparrow e lo abbandona su un'isola deserta destinandolo a morire. Tre giorni dopo, Jack Sparrow riesce a fuggire dall'isola grazie a dei contrabbandieri che ivi avevano un depositoLa cronologia stabilita in base al fatto che La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751 pone gli eventi di La Maledizione della Prima Luna nel 1728. L'ammutinamento di Barbossa avvenne 10 anni prima, di conseguenza nel 1718.. * Pochi giorni dopo l'ammutinamento contro Jack, Barbossa, nuovo capitano della Perla Nera, e la sua ciurma, giungono all'Isla de Muerta dove trovano e prelevano il tesoro di Cortés su cui grava ancora la maledizione degli dei aztechi che si scaglia perciò su Barbossa e la sua ciurma, costringendoli a diventare dei non-morti. * Sputafuoco Bill Turner, che si era opposto all'ammutinamento contro Jack Sparrow, viene legato dagli uomini di Barbossa a un cannone e gettato in mare. Incapace di muoversi e di morire a causa della maledizione, Sputafuoco viene trovato da Davy Jones, capitano dell'Olandese Volante, che, come fine a quella pena gli propone di arruolarsi nella sua ciurma. Sputafuoco, pur di scampare a quel fato, accetta e si arruola nella [[ciurma dell'Olandese Volante|ciurma dell'Olandese Volante]]. 1720 * 18 novembre: il pirata Calico Jack Rackham viene impiccato a Port Royal, Giamaica. Il suo cadavere, assieme a quello di altri due pirati, viene esposto impiccato su una scogliera presso la baia di Port Royal come monito per i pirati. * Giorgio I di Gran Bretagna nomina il suo amico di corte Weatherby Swann governatore della Giamaica. Swann parte con sua figlia Elizabeth alla volta di Port Royal, nei Caraibi, a bordo della HMS Dauntless. ''Durante il viaggio, la Dauntless'' incontra il relitto della Princess, un mercantile britannico in fiamme a seguito di uno scontro con la Perla Nera. Su questo mercantile, infatti, si trovava William Turner Jr., figlio di Sputafuoco Bill Turner, un ex membro della ciurma di Barbossa che con loro aveva preso uno dei medaglioni del tesoro. La giovane Elizabeth Swann, passeggera della Dauntless, incontra per la prima volta Will Turner, sopravvissuto all'attaccoLa cronologia stabilita in La Vendetta di Salazar pone gli eventi di La Maledizione della Prima Luna nel 1728. Il prologo di La Maledizione della Prima Luna è ambientato otto anni prima del resto del film, quindi nel 1720.. * Alcuni mesi dopo, Joshamee Gibbs abbandona la British Royal Navy per trasferirsi a Tortuga. 1722 * 10 febbraio: Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts viene ucciso. La sua anima finisce nello Scrigno di Davy Jones. 1727 * 11 giugno: muore Giorgio I di Gran Bretagna, suo figlio Giorgio Augusto viene incoronato Re di Gran Bretagna e d'Irlanda. 1728 * James Norrington è promosso al rango di commodoro a Port Royal, dove arriva anche Jack Sparrow prima dell'attacco della città da parte della ''Perla Nera''. Elizabeth Swann è rapita dagli uomini di Capitan Barbossa (capitano della Perla Nera) e Will Turner si allea con Jack Sparrow per salvarla. Jack assembla una ciurma a Tortuga per partire alla volta dell'Isla de Muerta a bordo dell'[[HMS Interceptor|''HMS Interceptor.]] Jack riesce a sconfiggere Barbossa uccidendolo con l'aiuto di Will che ha annullato la maledizione, mentre gli uomini di Norrington uccidono o catturano il resto della ciurma di Barbossa. Jack, scappato dal patibolo con l'aiuto di Will, si ricongiunge con la sua ciurma a bordo della ''Perla Nera''Nel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per ''La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729. ''La Maledizione della Prima Luna'' è ambientato circa un anno e qualche mese prima di Ai Confini del Mondo, quindi nel 1728. . * Il Commodoro James Norrington dà le sue dimissioni e si lancia all'inseguimento della Perla Nera a bordo della HMS Dauntless, ''tuttavia presso Tripoli (Libia), la ''Dauntless affonda travolta da un uragano, facendo fallire Norrington nella sua impresa di catturare Sparrow. 1729 * Jack Sparrow approda con la Perla Nera in Turchia (Impero Ottomano). Qui si infiltra in una prigione dove ottiene un disegno della chiave del forziere di Davy Jones, dal momento che i 13 anni del loro patto erano ormai scaduti. * Primavera:'' ''Lord Cutler Beckett, governatore della Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali, arriva a Port Royal che intende usare come base per la sua campagna di sterminio della pirateria nel Mar dei Caraibi. Il giorno stesso, il matrimonio di William Turner e di Elizabeth Swann è interrotto da Beckett che fa arrestare i due promessi sposi poiché avevano aiutato Jack Sparrow a sfuggire all'impiccagione. Inizia la cerca del forziere fantasma che vede la ciurma della ''Perla Nera'', capitanata da Jack Sparrow e la ciurma dell'''Olandese Volante'', ''capitanata da Davy Jones, che cercano di ottenere il forziere che viene infine rubato da James Norrington. Jack Sparrow e la ''Perla Nera vengono trascinato dal Kraken nello Scrigno di Davy Jones. Hector Barbossa viene resuscitato da Tia Dalma. Norrington porta il cuore di Jones a Lord Cutler Beckett. Per ricompensa, Beckett lo promuove al rango di ammiraglio. Ora, dunque, Jones è costretto a servire per Lord BeckettNel calendario di Henry Turner realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729. La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma è ambientato circa due mesi prima di Ai Confini del Mondo, quindi nella primavera dello stesso anno.. * Giugno/luglio':' Guerra contro la pirateria. Due mesi dopo, Davy Jones, agli ordini di Beckett, fa strage di tutte le le navi pirata che incontra. Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, il redivivo Hector Barbossa e il resto della vecchia ciurma di Sparrow, si recano ai confini del mondo per recuperare Jack Sparrow e la ''Perla Nera''. * Agosto: La Perla Nera ritorna nel mondo dei vivi. Schermaglia a Black Sand Beach. Quella notte avviene la [[cattura della Empress|cattura della Empress]] durante la quale'' ''Sao Feng viene ucciso da una salva dell'Olandese Volante. ''Feng, morente, nomina Elizabeth Swann Pirata Nobile al suo posto. James Norrington viene assassinato mentre aiuta Elizabeth e i pirati della ''Empress a fuggire dall'Olandese Volante. Avviene il quarto consiglio della Fratellanza Piratesca. I Pirati Nobili discutono riguardo al da farsi con Beckett e riguardo alla liberazione di Calypso. Elizabeth Swann viene eletta Re dei pirati. Calypso viene liberata dalla sua forma umana. Segue la battaglia del maelstrom che vede la flotta dei pirati contro l'imponente armata della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali, alla cui guida c'è l'Olandese Volante. Durante la battaglia, Hector Barbossa celebra il matrimonio tra William Turner ed Elizabeth Swann. Davy Jones viene ucciso da William Turner Jr. che diventa capitano dell'Olandese Volante, mentre Beckett muore a bordo della'' [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]]Nel calendario di Henry Turner, realizzato da James Carson per La Vendetta di Salazar si mostra che il primo incontro tra Henry e Will (che si vede nella scena dopo i titoli di coda di Ai Confini del Mondo) avvenne nell'agosto del 1739, il che pone gli eventi di Ai Confini del Mondo, ambientato 10 anni prima, nell'agosto del 1729..'' * '''Agosto/settembre:' Alcune settimane dopo, Hector Barbossa organizza un secondo ammutinamento contro Jack, rubandogli nuovamente la ''Perla Nera'', tuttavia Jack, che aveva previsto cio, ruba a Barbossa la Mappa di Mao Kun per iniziare il suo viaggio verso la Fonte della Giovinezza, in Florida. Jack Sparrow giunge il Florida dopo qualche settimana, tuttavia non riesce a trovare la Fonte. 1730 * ca. aprile: 9 mesi dopo la battaglia del maelstrom, nasce in Giamaica Henry Turner, figlio di William Turner II e di Elizabeth SwannLa cronologia stabilita in La Vendetta di Salazar ''e il libro ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ''pone la battaglia del maelstrom nell'agosto del 1729. Henry Turner è nato circa 9 mesi dopo questa battaglia, quindi nella primavera del 1730.. '''1732' * Nasce Carina Smyth da Margaret Smyth. Il padre è Hector Barbossa, amante di Margaret, che alla morte di quest'ultima, non volendo responsabilità sulla bambina e ritenendo meglio per lei vivere all'oscuro dell'identità del padre, lascia la bambina (chiamata da lui Carina) sulla soglia di un orfanotrofio con un un diario con un diamante in copertina, sperando che con esso, Carina avrebbe potuto concedersi una vita benestanteNel romanzo prequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, si dice che ''Carina Smyth ha 19 anni durante l'ambientazione del film. Il fatto che il film sia ambientato nel 1751 pone la nascita di Carina nel 1732.. '''1739' * 16 agosto: 'William Turner, dopo aver adempiuto al suo dovere come capitano dell'[[Olandese Volante|''Olandese Volante]]'' ''per 10 anni, torna finalmente in Giamaica per vedere per un giorno solo la sua amata Elizabeth Swann e suo figlio, Henry Turner (di 9 anni), che vede per la prima volta. '''1741 * Un gruppo di ladri cerca di rubare il diario di Galileo Galilei a Carina Smyth, fallendo''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'', p. 65. Il tentato furto avviene cinque anni prima che Carina lasci l'orfanotrofio per andare ad Hanover Hall.. 1742 * Dopo aver visto suo padre per la prima volta, il giovane Henry Turner si decide a trovare un modo per liberarlo dalla maledizione dell'Olandese. Dopo aver studiato per due anni le leggende marine, una notte Henry riesce a localizzare e a salire a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Qui Henry incontra per la seconda volta in vita sua suo padre William Turner Jr. e gli riferisce di aver trovato un modo per liberarlo dalla maledizione che lo lega all'Olandese: il mitico Tridente di Poseidone. Tuttavia Will, riluttante, gli ordina di andarsene e di dimenticarloNei titoli di coda di Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, Lewis McGowan, che interpreta il giovane Henry nella scena iniziale del film, viene accreditato come "Henry Turner (12 yrs old)". Dal momento che Henry è nato nel 1730, l'incontro tra Henry e Will a bordo dell'Olandese Volante deve essere avvenuto nel 1742, quando Henry ha 12 anni.. 1746 * 9 luglio: Ferdinando VI di Borbone viene incoronato Re di Spagna. * Un giorno, la Perla Nera viene attaccata dalla Queen Anne's Revenge, la nave del famigerato pirata Barbanera, che, grazie alla sua spada magica, rinchiude la Perla in una bottiglia. Barbossa, riesce a scappare, ma per farlo è costretto ad amputarsi una gamba. Barbossa, caduto in disgrazia, inizia a collaborare con la Royal Navy Britannica, e dopo aver dimostrato la sua efficienza e fedeltà alla Corona britannica, ottiene il perdono reale per i suoi atti di pirateria da Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna, che lo rende corsaro di Sua Maestà BritannicaNel libro Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel ''viene rivelato che ''La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751. Nel film, Barbossa dice che la Perla Nera è stata rinchiusa nella bottiglia "cinque inverni fa" da Barbanera. Ciò pone la cattura della Perla Nera nel 1746.. * Carina Smyth lascia l'orfanotrofio e trova un'occupazione come domestica ad Hanover Hall''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'', p. 65. Carina aveva 14 anni quando si trasferì ad Hanover Hall.. 1749 * William Turner Jr. torna un giorno a terra per la seconda volta. * Carina Smyth si intrufola in un'università travestita da uomo per partecipare a una conferenza sui satelliti planetari. Il suo stratagemma viene scoperto ed ella è costretta a scappare, causando una rivolta nell'ambiente universiatario''The Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth'', p. 122. La rivolta avvenne un anno prima che Carina compisse 18 anni.. 1750 * Inizia la cerca per la Fonte della Giovinezza. Dopo essere stato rapito a bordo della Queen Anne's Revenge, Jack Sparrow collabora con la sua vecchia fiamma Angelica e il pirata Barbanera (padre di Angelica) per cercare la Fonte. Il corsaro Hector Barbossa, viene incaricato da Re Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna di trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza. Tuttavia, la Fonte viene distrutta da un plotone spagnolo inviato da Re Ferdinando VI di Spagna. Alla Fonte, Barbossa ottiene la sua vendetta su Barbanera, uccidendolo e reclamando da lui la nave, la ciurma e la spada, ritornando così ad essere un pirata. Jack abbandona Angelica su un isola deserta. Jack Sparrow e Joshamee Gibbs riescono a trafugare la bottiglia con la Perla Nera dalla Queen Anne's Revenge''Lo scenografo John Myre disse in un'intervista che [[Pirati dei Caraibi - Oltre i Confini del Mare|''Oltre i Confini del Mare]] è ambientato nel 1750. A conferma di ciò, nel manifesto dell'esecuzione di Joshamee Gibbs a Londra si legge come data:"On this day in the 23rd year of His Majesty's Reign", (ita: in questo giorno del ventitreesimo anno del Regno di Sua Maestà). Nel film il re è Giorgio II di Gran Bretagna, il cui regno cominciò nel 1727, il che vuol dire che il suo ventitreesimo anno di regno era proprio il 1750.. * Contro gli ordini di Lady Devonshire, Carina Smyth partecipa alle conferenze di Charles Swift sui miti, mappe misteriose e le lune di sangue. La ragazza decide di lasciare Hanover Hall e viaggiare a Saint Martin per trovare la mappa che nessun uomo sa leggere e il tridente di PoseidoneThe Brightest Star in the North: The Adventures of Carina Smyth, p. 131. Carina decise di partire quando stava per compiere 19 anni.. 1751 * Henry Turner, sempre deciso a liberare il padre dalla maledizione che lo lega all'''Olandese Volante'', si arruola nella Royal Navy Britannica come marinaio a bordo della HMS Monarch. La Monarch, entrata in una grotta nel Triangolo del Diavolo inseguendo una nave pirata, viene assaltata da un gruppo di fantasmi guidati da Capitàn Armando Salazar che incarica Henry di consegnare a Jack Sparrow un messaggio di morte. Giorni dopo, Salazar e la sua ciurma di fantasmi, vengono liberati dal Triangolo del Diavolo dalla bussola di Jack Sparrow e così riprendono finalmente il mare a bordo della loro nave fantasma, la Silent Mary, decisi a uccidere qualunque pirata in mare, incluso Jack Sparrow. Quest'ultimo, assieme a Henry Turner, Carina Smyth e il rivale Hector Barbossa si mette alla ricerca del leggendario Tridente di Poseidone. Il Tridente viene distrutto da Henry Turner. Hector Barbossa muore sacrificatosi per salvare Carina, sua figlia, uccidendo Salazar. Jack Sparrow ritorna ad essere il capitano della Perla Nera (liberata da Barbossa con la Spada di Tritone)Nel libro ufficiale Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel, viene rivelato che Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar è ambientato nel 1751. . Incongruenze narrative cronologiche * Nel film Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, si dice che gli eventi principali del film avvengono 9 anni dopo l'incontro tra William Turner Jr. e suo figlio Henry a bordo dell'Olandese Volante. Tuttavia, nel romanzo ufficiale Pirati dei Caraibi - La Vendetta di Salazar, gli eventi principali sono posti 7 anni dopo il loro incontro. Inesattezze storiche La Maledizione della Prima Luna Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1728, nel film sono presenti alcuni anacronismi: * Nella scena iniziale, quando l' equipaggio della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] salva Will Turner dall'annegamento, si può vedere che tra i resti galleggianti della Princess c'è anche una Union Flag (o Union Jack) strappata. Nella realtà storica, l'uso della Union Jack in mare era limitato alle navi militari. Nel 1674 tutte le navi mercantili britanniche ricevettero l'ordine specifico di battere la bandiera con la croce di San Giorgio o la bandiera rossa con la croce di San Giorgio nel cantone in alto a sinistra. * Lo scafo sia della [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dantless]] che quello dell'[[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] sono tinteggiati con i colori della cosiddetta "scacchiera di Nelson" (a bande nere e gialle con i portelli dei boccaporti neri). Nonostante l'Ammiragliato avesse imposto questi colori già nel 1715, quest'ordine venne praticamente ignorato da tutta la Royal Navy per decenni. Questo schema di colorazione divenne popolare e diffuso sulla maggior parte delle navi da guerra britanniche solo in seguito alla battaglia di Trafalgar, nel 1805 - da cui, appunto, il nome "scacchiera di Nelson" dato che l'ammiraglio Horatio Nelson fu il comandante della flotta britannica in questa battaglia. * Nella realtà, Fort Charles è molto diverso da come si vede nel film. La vera fortezza, infatti, è molto più piccola rispetto a quella del film ed è edificata in mattoni rossi, mentre nel film è costruita con pietre grigie. * Durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Rule Britannia! Tuttavia, questo brano è stato composto nel 1740 ed eseguito per la prima volta in pubblico nel 1745. * Sempre durante la cerimonia di promozione del Commodoro Norrington viene eseguito il brano musicale Concerto Grosso in B Minor HWV330, ''che, tuttavia, venne composto solamente nel 1739. * La città di Tortuga viene presentata come un luogo senza leggi abitato solamente da pirati, corsari, bucanieri e fuorilegge senza alcun tipo di autorità locale. Nella realtà storica Tortuga fu completamente civilizzata nel 1684 in seguito al trattato di Ratisbona che sancì la messa al bando della pirateria e dei corsari in tutte le colonie francesi. * Quando Elizabeth Swann vede la ciurma di Barbossa nella sua forma maledetta che lavora sul ponte della ''Perla Nera, si può vedere Jacoby seduto sull'argano che suona una concertina. Questo strumento musicale fu inventato solo nel 1829. La Maledizione del Forziere Fantasma * La Compagnia Britannica delle Indie Orientali (East India Trading Company) che compare nel film non è da identificarsi con la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali (British East India Company) realmente esistita. Seppur ovviamente sia una chiara imitazione della società realmente esistita, la Compagnia che compare nel secondo e nel terzo film è totalmente fittizia. Tutti i suoi simboli, emblemi e bandiere sono pertanto inventati. Ai Confini del Mondo Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata indicativamente nel 1729, nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Nel film, Singapore viene presentata come una città. Tuttavia, la città di Singapore vera e propria venne fondata solo nel 1819 da Thomas Stamford Raffles per conto della Compagnia delle Indie Orientali. Negli anni 1720, ambientazione della trilogia, Singapore poteva definirsi solo un piccolo borgo in via di sviluppo. * Lo scafo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] è tinteggiato con i colori della cosiddetta "scacchiera di Nelson" (a bande nere e gialle con i portelli dei boccaporti neri). Nonostante l'Ammiragliato avesse imposto questi colori già nel 1715, quest'ordine venne praticamente ignorato da tutta la Royal Navy per decenni. Questo schema di colorazione divenne popolare e diffuso sulla maggior parte delle navi da guerra britanniche solo in seguito alla battaglia di Trafalgar, nel 1805 - da cui, appunto, il nome "scacchiera di Nelson" dato che l'ammiraglio Horatio Nelson fu il comandante della flotta britannica in questa battaglia. * Nella scena in cui William Turner Jr. si trova a bere del tè con Lord Cutler Beckett a bordo della [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Lord Beckett aggiunge una zolletta di zucchero nella tazza di tè di Turner. Le zollette di zucchero furono inventate nella città ceca di Dačice nel 1843. * Nella scena finale Joshamee Gibbs dorme tenendo stretto un orsacchiotto, simile ai contemporanei pupazzi di peluche. Tuttavia, l'orsacchiotto nacque negli Stati Uniti nei primi anni del XX secolo. * Sempre nella scena finale sulla mappa di Mao Kun si legge che la spedizione di Juan Ponce de León in Florida è datata 1523. Nella realtà storica Ponce de León guidò una spedizione in Florida nel 1513 e morì nel 1521. Oltre i Confini del Mare Premesso che la vicenda è ambientata nel 1750 (tra primavera ed estate), nel film compaiono alcuni anacronismi: * Ovviamente la presenza di Barbanera è del tutto fittizia. Il vero Edward Teach morì il 22 novembre 1718 nella battaglia di Ocracoke che nel film è menzionata da Jack Sparrow come una battaglia entrata nella leggenda a cui Teach riuscì a sopravvivere. * Nella realtà storica, Juan Ponce de León, pur guidando effettivamente una spedizione in Florida per trovare la Fonte della Giovinezza, non riuscì a trovarla e fallì. Egli morì poi a Cuba nel 1521, non a bordo della Santiago ''in Florida. * La [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence'']] sventola una Union Jack contemporanea (con anche la croce di San Patrizio, emblema d'Irlanda). Tuttavia, questa versione non venne inventata prima degli inizi del XIX secolo, circa 50 anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. La Vendetta di Salazar Oltre che a contenere numerose incongruenze narrative, il film contiene anche alcuni anacronismi, tutti di gran lunga più gravi rispetto a quelli presenti nei film precedenti. Premesso che il film è ambientato nel 1751 sono presenti i seguenti errori storici: * Nel film l'isola di Saint Martin è una colonia britannica. Tuttavia, nella realtà, Saint Martin è sempre stata (come è tutt'ora) una colonia per metà francese e per metà olandese. Non si spiega il motivo di un errore così grave e, al contempo, così facile da evitare. * Il film sembra per certi spetti ambientato nel Medioevo. La vicenda si svolge negli anni 1750, ad Illuminismo praticamente consolidato; la credenza alla stregoneria era, se non del tutto, largamente superata. L'ultima sentenza di morte per stregoneria risale infatti al 1712. L'Atto sulla Stregoneria del 1735 abolì in Inghilterra la pena di morte per questo reato. * Dire, anche nella finzione, che Galileo Galilei ha dedicato tutta la sua vita a cercare il Tridente di Poseidone, un oggetto pagano e magico, è mera e pura disinformazione, nonché un insulto alla sua figura di straordinario scienziato. Equivarrebbe a dire che Gesù di Nazaret era divulgatore dell'ateismo. * Parlando dei francesi, Jack Sparrow fa riferimento all'invenzione della maionese. Tuttavia, la maionese fu inventata dal cuoco francese del Duca di Richelieu nel 1756, cinque anni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * Nel film compare una ghigliottina moderna (con la lama obliqua), che, sebbene nel film venga definita come una "nuova invenzione", venne inventata solo nel 1792. * La HMS'' Essex'' è armata con cannoni del 1800, decenni dopo l'ambientazione del film. * L' Essex è comandata da John Scarfield, un ufficiale con il grado di tenente. Nella realtà storica, le navi che i luogotenenti della Royal Navy potevano comandare erano navi più piccole sloop e brigantini. Un tenente poteva comandare una nave da guerra come la Essex solo se il capitano della nave era assente, indisposto o ucciso in azione. Note e fonti Categoria:Pirati dei Caraibi Categoria:Eventi